


Playdate

by kimd67, LightyTheLighthouse



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, I called the blonde girl Angelica, Romance, Season 4 Spoilers, carmen sandiego season 4 spoilers, do not read unless you finished carmen sandiego s4 or you want spoilers, idc, thank discord for the idea, this is my new otp now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimd67/pseuds/kimd67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightyTheLighthouse/pseuds/LightyTheLighthouse
Summary: SEASON 4 SPOILERSYou guys know the girl who was looking at Player in Mr. Humphrey's class? All of them were looking at him? Oh, well the blonde one on the left.We are shipping him with her.
Relationships: Player/Angelica (Fan Name), Player/Classmate
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1 [Aftermaths]

“Like I said Red, I’m not going anywhere.” Player said as he clicked his phone off, setting it on the table of his restaurant booth.

They had just rescued Carmen, with the help of Graham, an old friend of hers, from being completely lost to VILE’s control after their attempt to brainwash her. Fortunately, they managed to snap her back to her senses before she did anything she would regret.

“Wow it’s been a long few years”, Player thought as he leaned back in his booth chair.

He leaned back up, and proceeded to eat his lunch. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice a young blonde girl walking over to him.

“Hey”, she said, waving.

Player looked up from his burger, looking up at the person who was talking to him.

“Uh, Hey?” he said, a bit confused.

“This seat taken?” she asked, pointing to the seat just in front of him.

Player blinked, then responded. “Oh uh, no go ahead.” he said with a small smile.

They sat in silence for a bit, Player continued to eat his food while the girl just stared at him for a bit. The silence was getting uncomfortable, and he guessed she thought the same when she began to speak.

“Weren’t you one of the students”, she began. “You know? At North High?”

Player tensed a bit. She remembered him? He barely talked to anyone during his time there, which albeit was short, but still.

She giggled, “I sat next to you in history class. You know, with Mr. Humphrey? You didn’t talk to anyone so I could see how you don’t really remember me.”

Player blinked. That was definitely him. He blushed a bit, which made her laugh. Her laugh was cute. Wait what-

“Yeah, I knew it was you”, she said. “You don’t talk much do you?” she asked, tilting her head a bit.

Player looked down a bit before replying. “Um, I guess so?”

The girl smiled. “So you do talk, huh?” she said, with a giggly tone.

They both laughed.

“My name’s Angelica.” she said, as she stuck her hand out to shake his.

“My name’s Player- I mean uh, Nathan.” he said, returning the handshake

Angelica hummed. “Yeah the name slip in history was pretty funny, and the cell phone thing.” she said.

Player blushed a bit, embarrassed that she remembered that. “Yeah”, he said. “Not one of my proudest moments.” he said, scratching a sudden itch on the back of his neck.

“So, why haven’t I seen you around town?” she asked, suddenly. “You seem like you’ve been here for a while.”

Player tensed. What was he supposed to tell her? ‘Oh yeah you haven't seen me around because I was helping a superthief escape from one of the world’s biggest secret organisation whilst helping her stop them and hacking into some of the most guarded areas ever’? Yeah, he didn’t think so either.

“Well uh”, he stammered. “I was homeschooled for a while, and was more of an introvert, haha. That’s probably why. He said, forcing a smile.

She gave a sideways smile. “I guess that makes sense.”

Player internally sighed in relief. She didn’t question too much.

“Well what about you?” Player finally asked. “What do you normally do around here?”

Angelica blinked. Then smiled and said, “I really like going ice skating with my parents, and sometimes me and my dad do baking.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a younger brother. He turned 7 two weeks ago.”

“Oh”, Player blinked in surprise. “Happy birthday to him!”

Angelica hummed. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell him that.” She glanced at the clock, and a surprised expression took over her face. 

“Oh crud”, she said. “I gotta get home!” she grabbed her bag and quickly stood up. “Uh, it’s been nice talking with you. Hope I see you soon! Bye Nathan!”

“Yeah! Bye!” said Player, as he watched her leave.

She was fun.


	2. Chapter 2 [Discussions]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Playdate!
> 
> Chapter edited by @kimd67

It had been a few hours since Player’s encounter with Angelica. The sky was slowly getting dimmer, so off he went back home. 

“I’m home!” Player shouted, closing and locking the front door.

“Hey champ!” his stepdad exclaimed as he walked by him. “What’re ya doin?”

“I was getting some lunch”, Player said. “Where’s mom?”

“Your mother has an extra late shift again.” he laughed.

Player sighed and rolled his eyes. “Was it Kyle again?” he asked with a slightly teasing tone.

His dad snorted. “Who else?” he asked. They both erupted in laughter.

Player stopped laughing after a while. “Well, I’m gonna go get to work. I got some math to catch up on.” He hugged his dad and walked up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door, tossing his backpack on his bed, and walking towards his desk. He turned his monitors and speaker on, ready to talk to Carmen.

“Morning Red,” he said cheerfully. “Reporting for duty!”

Carmen almost immediately answered. “Player! Glad to see you back!”

“Did you forget? I’m always here.” he said with a mischievous grin.

Carmen chuckled. “Very funny, Player.”

Player’s face morphed into a slightly serious expression. “So!” he began. “How did visiting your mom go?” he asked, hoping it didn’t go bad.

Carmen beamed. “It went well! We cried for a few minutes because.. Well, what would you do if you hadn’t seen your daughter in 20 years?” she said, giggling.

As Carmen went on, Player couldn’t help but smile. She had finally gotten to see her mother, the person who she’d searched for a long time.

She had her happy ending.

“...And we planned for dinner next week!” Carmen finished, clearly excited about the prospect of it.

“That’s great Red!” Player replied, tapping a few keys on his keyboard.

Carmen hummed. “Well,” she started. “What were you up to today?”

Player blinked. He wasn’t too used to normal friendly conversations with her, not when there was always work to be done. Still, he smiled.

“Nothing too big”, he said. “I met this one girl at the Diner, but other than that nothing too big.”

At that, Carmen's ears perked up. A girl? Had her dear sweet Player already gotten a girlfriend? He seemed to imply not. Hmmm.

Well, either way... It was time to mess with him.

Carmen then leaned towards the camera, giving a smug smile, looking at the boy’s confused face.

“You met a girl?” she said, trying not to laugh.

Player flushed, realizing the situation he accidently put himself in.

“Carmen, it’s not like-”

“Is she cute?” she continued. “Does she have nice parents? Does she have similar interests with you? Did you ask her out on a date-?”

At this point, Player was blushing red up to his ears. “Carmen!” Player shouted. “Calm down! It wasn’t anything like that. I was having lunch, she came up to me, and we talked. End of story.”

Carmen pouted, but complied. “Fine.” she said in slight annoyance. 

Player sighed in relief, his face returning to its normal color. Thankfully she stopped.

“Still, is she cute-?”

“CARMEN!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his embarrassing chat with Carmen, Player clicked his monitors off, making sure his speakers and mic were also off, and proceeded to head downstairs for dinner.

He glanced at the clock just before reaching the kitchen. His mom should be here by now! What he didn’t expect was to see another pair of adults sitting at the table, talking about.. well, whatever adults talk about.

“-And that was when she slipped, wearing those big boots, and fell in the snow.” one of the adults was saying as his parents laughed.

“Ahem,” Player cleared his throat, getting his parent’s and the other pair’s attention. He looked at his parents, gesturing to ask who they were, and they answered.

“Oh, sweetie!” his mom greeted him. “These are some friends from work.”

There was a man and a woman. Each looked just about the same age as his parents. The man had a lightly trimmed brown beard with slicked back hair, and a dark blue polo shirt on with khakis. The woman had light blonde hair, and was wearing a white suit.

His mom gestured to the man first. “This is Dean”, she said as she moved on to the woman. “And this is his wife, Charlotte.”

Player waved awkwardly and walked over to the pantry, pulling out some instant noodles and preparing to go back upstairs when his parents yelled his name.

“Nathan, come have dinner with us. You spend a lot of time in your room, it would be nice to have you down for the guests.” his mom said.

Player looked at her, then shrugged his shoulders. “Alright.”

He walked over and sat on one of the seats around the dining table, listening to the conversation his parents and the other couple were having.

“There’s going to be a neighborhood barbeque this week. Are you guys going?” Charlotte asked in an animated way; she was clearly a very energetic person.

Player’s mom pursed her lips in thought. “We never really went before, it just never really seemed important to us, I guess.” 

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’ve never gone? You really should go, it’s fun!”

Dean nodded in agreement. “We went with our daughter when she was 5, it was so much fun for us and we’ve gone every year since then!”

His parents looked at each other, having a silent debate on whether or not they should go. Player’s eyes widened as he mentally screamed no.

Then his mother spoke.

“Well,” she said, slightly uneasy. “It would be nice to get outside a bit more.” She smiled at them.

“And besides, Nathan could use some time away from his room.” his dad joked. “What do you think, champ?”

Player looked up at them. He really, _really_ wanted to decline, but his parents looked so happy about it.

He forced a big smile. “I absolutely love this!” he said, inwardly crying.

His parents and the others grinned at him. “Great!” said Charlotte. “We’ll come pick you guys up tomorrow at 3.”

“Sounds great!” his mom said as they continued their conversation.

Player finished his food as fast as possible. “Alright, I'm going to my room!” he said, quickly running up to his room, making sure his parents couldn’t see the nervousness in his eyes.

He carefully closed his door, sitting back in his chair and running a hand through his hair.

“What did I just agree to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow
> 
> Way too many people actually liked this I-
> 
> Welp let's just get to writing these chapter then 
> 
> This might be a tad rushed at parts, so sowwy about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I just finished watching season 4 of Carmen Sandiego and the blonde girl in the back of Player's class was looking at Player like she liked him (at least that's what my dumb shipper mind picked up hjfjd)
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> We doing this.


End file.
